


Bang, Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)

by tommyshepherdd (atimeforflores)



Series: AOU Scenes [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/tommyshepherdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembered the time when he and Wanda thought they’d really be able to do something, so propelled by anger to get revenge for their parents lost in the bombing. So scared, still feeling like those ten year old children hunched under the bed waiting until the wrong piece of debris was moved and their suffering finally ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang, Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)

Everything always moved in slow motion for him, words stretched out and actions over exaggerated. The only person who lived in Real Time with him was Wanda, a permanent red glow circling her like a halo. His beautiful Wanda, the only one who truly knew what he was feeling at all times. He would miss her.

 

He could see it with extreme clarity the moment the bullets left the guns, could see The Hawk hunch over the child; a little boy he may had seen out at the markets before, or maybe not. It had been so long since all of it had started, and Pietro just felt tired.

 

He remembered the time when he and Wanda thought they’d really be able to do something, so propelled by anger to get revenge for their parents lost in the bombing. So scared, still feeling like those ten year old children hunched under the bed waiting until the wrong piece of debris was moved and their suffering finally ended.

 

He found it ironic that the robots proudly displayed _Stark Industries_ across their chests, once again staring at those words and awaiting his death.

 

The first bullet felt like nothing he had ever felt before, even the experiments they had signed up for when they were far too young and naive to fully understand or consent. The second one took his breath away, and he could taste blood in his mouth. The rest followed faster, like they were in time with him. Bang. Bang. Bang.

 

He breathed hard, trying to hold himself up. He had to keep standing, to keep shielding. Over a decade ago, in the same position but a different person. The Hawk stood still, bracing himself for impact still shielding the small boy. He shook violently with the child in his arms, and Pietro could see that a tear had trailed down his cheek. The Hawk’s nose was buried in the young boy’s hair, arms hooked under legs.

 

And then the Hawk opened his eyes, searching for the reason that he did not feel metal tearing through his fragile skin. He moved his head, mouth open as he spotted Pietro, as if he was shocked that he wasn’t dead. His eyes were wide, as he tried to mouth something, anything.

 

Pietro grinned at him, black spots dancing in his eyes, “You didn’t see that coming?”

 

The pain was almost too much, and when he could no longer hold himself up- after what felt like hours of pain destroying his body -he fell forward. He didn’t even feel the gravel burying itself into his face at impact, or the jagged pieces of rock digging into his open wounds.

 

The last thing he heard was Wanda screaming. He hoped she would be okay.

 

His eyes were too heavy, and his breathing evened out. And for one unbearable second everything was painfully slow.

  
He saw the little boy’s eyes flutter open just as his fluttered shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. 
> 
> gaysupersoldiers.tumblr.com


End file.
